Un Amor Inesperado
by Lettres de Cerise
Summary: ONESHOT:Una visita con su amigo Miroku a un bar el dia de navidad le hará descubrir ciertas cosas sorprendentes...como resolver un caso como policia...como la belleza de aquella extraña camarera:KI


_Especial de Navidad_

Por: Kru

_Salvación Inesperada._

_Era la transitada ciudad de Nueva York, tan poblada y tan pisada que nadie estaría seguro de quien es su dueño verdadero. La nieve recibía las pisadas. Las tiendas recibían a los compradores, los dueños ávidos por ganancias y los otros ávidos por mercancías. La navidad se encontraba tan cerca que uno podía sentirla en el ambiente; la música y los cantos se impregnaban en el corazón con tal sentimiento de paz que dejaban ganas de llevarlos consigo hasta su casa._

_Bueno, al menos…no todos._

_En una estación de policía es donde comienza esta historia. Estaba adornada con motivos navideños y algunos de los policías se encontraban haciendo el árbol de navidad, cantando villancicos e intentando conquistar a alguna de las mujeres, de las cuales, pocas hacían caso. Otros fingían trabajar o trabajaban en serio, como era el caso de dos grandes amigos._

_- InuYasha…el informe… ¿está listo?- preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta corta. Sus ojos azules escrutaron el escritorio del joven. Un montón de papeles, el computador encendido en la página policial, algunos lápices y una foto de una chica de facciones hermosas y maduras, tenía unos hermosos ojos castaños y su pelo color azabache cayendo con delicadeza por sus hombros hasta terminar por sus caderas._

_- Ten- gruñó el chico con desánimo mientras pasaba una carpeta con otro montón de papeles- ¿el informe del secuestro era el que querías?_

_-no, él de robo de bancos- dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable, como de las que siempre tenía en su rostro joven de 23 años._

_-ese lo tenía Melysa- contestó el chico con desinterés mientras su mirada castaña se posaba en la foto que antes había visto su amigo Miroku._

_-¿qué pasa InuYasha? Te noto desanimado- dijo el joven de mirada azulina bastante preocupado._

_-Kikyou irá a pasar la navidad con su familia- tomó la foto entre sus manos mirando con melancolía el rostro de la joven que no sonreía. Él no tenía familia y la verdad se había hecho muchas esperanzas de pasarla junto a ella y su familia, pero no se había acordado que ella se avergonzaba de salir con un policía. Ella, la de familia millonaria, la mujer exquisita sin sonrisa…toda una pieza de arte…evaluada en miles de propuestas amorosas…y mentiras._

_- comprendo, eso significa que pasarás solo en navidad, ¿eh?- una sonrisa pícara iluminó el rostro del joven. InuYasha lo miró algo molesto y murmuró._

_-si tienes alguna de tus ideas pervertidas te digo enseguida que yo no estoy para…- _

_-¿pervertido, ¿yo?- interrumpió sorprendido el joven -¡Dios mío InuYasha, yo que solo intentaba entretener a mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo, y él me trata de lujurioso rompiendo mis sentimientos y…-_

_-¡esta bien, esta bien ya entendí!- exclamó InuYasha impaciente- no hagas escenas y dime que tienes en mente-_

_-ya lo verás…- murmuró Miroku mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos- ¡eh, Melysa! Guapa, ¿y él informe?-_

_InuYasha suspiró y continuó revisando la página policial en el computador…aunque por algunos minutos su mirada se desviaba hasta la foto de la chica con un suspiro algo triste._

_Pero…pronto sería de noche, abandonarían el trabajo a las ocho e iría donde le dijera Miroku luego de cambiarse de ropas._

_Solo les cuento que para el joven InuYasha las horas se hicieron eternas hasta que Miroku le murmuró "vamos" y salieron. Se quitó su chaqueta azul en el camarín dejando ver unos músculos bastante fortalecidos; se puso una camisa color ocre y se cambió los pantalones por unos jeans algo sueltos y de apariencia algo vieja. Miroku se puso una camisa verde claro y unos jeans no tan viejos y un algo ajustados, pero no demasiado._

_-¿adonde vamos?- preguntó InuYasha_

_-a un bar- contestó con simpleza mientras se ponía su chaqueta para salir a la calle._

_-no, si eso no lo sabía- dijo el chico con sarcasmo mientras se ponía también su chaqueta (bastante hermosa, era de una extraña tela roja parecida al jeans, un poco rota en los brazos dejando ver su camisa ocre)- me refería a cual de todos._

_- Alcoholizados_

_-¡¿qué! ¿No es ese bar el cual está en sospecha por tráfico de prostitutas?- preguntó InuYasha en un tono serio mirando a Miroku amenazadoramente._

_-sospechas InuYasha, sospechas- suspiró Miroku- no han encontrado nada... ¡ven! vamos, nos divertiremos esta noche. A las doce estaremos juntos en Navidad, ¿eh?- sonrió mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro._

_InuYasha bufó algo molesto pero luego de mucha insistencia de su amigo aceptó. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder._

_Llegaron y entraron. El lugar estaba lleno de luces y música bailable para los jóvenes (como ellos). Había bastante gente a pesar de que esa noche era navidad, era gente que no tenía o no se preocupaba por sus familias…que pasaban solos o con amigos Navidad…como ellos._

_-nunca había estado aquí…- murmuró InuYasha algo asombrado, la verdad era que todas esas sospechas las había leído en la página policial. De pronto vio algo que lo hizo exclamar entre sorprendido y furioso- ¡Miroku! ¡Tú no me dijiste que era un night club!_

_-eh…tranquilo InuYasha…- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Lo cierto era que todas las camareras tenían un cuerpo exquisito, estaban vestidas con un traje escotado y negro, algunas con chaqueta, todas con puños en las muñecas, un pompón en los zapatos y en la parte trasera del traje y para terminar unas medias negras y unas orejas de conejo- ¿y si…vamos a sentarnos?. _

_InuYasha no le quedó más que aceptar. Se sentaron en una mesita un poco alejada de todo aquel ruido. Miroku seguí a las chicas con la mirada e InuYasha miraba el local con desconfianza. Si las camareras estaban vestidas de esa forma nada impedía que trabajasen como "algo más". Una de las camareras interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se quedó embelesado. Era una joven realmente hermosa. Sus cabellos eran azabaches y caían un poco más debajo de sus hombros, unos ojos castaños…con un brillo algo triste, traía dos menús en sus manos y miraba a los jóvenes sin sonreír. InuYasha no supo lo que hizo en ese momento, se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa y exclamó:_

_-¡Kikyou, ¿qué haces aquí?-_

_-InuYasha…cálmate- dijo Miroku tirando de la camisa del joven obligándolo a sentarse._

_-no se de lo que habla señor- dijo la chica en un tono muy frío. Ahora que InuYasha lo pensaba, la chica tenía los ojos mas grandes y unos rasgos un poco mas infantiles- mi nombre es Kagome, señor… ¿qué desean ordenar?_

_-mh… ¿Cuánto le costaría a mi amigo una noche?- preguntó en un tono bromista Miroku luego de haber visto como se había quedado mirándola_

_-¡Miroku!- exclamó InuYasha furioso, iba a replicarle cuando la chica le interrumpió con su voz suave, bastante enojada también._

_-yo solo soy mesera señor… ¿qué desea ordenar?_

_-eh…dos cervezas Kagome, por favor- pidió Miroku amablemente. La chica anotó con rapidez la orden y se fue sin decir palabra alguna._

_-¡idiota, lo arruinaste- gruñó InuYasha apoyando su cabeza en su codo._

_-¿arruinar qué, InuYasha? ¿Tú estás con Kikyou o me equivoco?- vio como su amigo se ruborizaba y sonrió- bueno…si quieres te disculpas y listo_

_-¡feh!- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada sin responder. Pasaron unos tres minutos antes de que Kagome volviera con dos vasos de espumeante cerveza. InuYasha abrió la boca para decir algo (intentando tragar su orgullo), pero antes de que pudiera decir "oye" la chica ya se había marchado aun con ese aire ofendido. Miroku estalló en carcajadas y exclamó:_

_-¡Vaya que te hicieron caso donjuán!- tomó un largo sorbo con lo ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos…InuYasha no estaba. Escupió parte de lo que tenía en la boca debido al asombro- ¿InuYasha? ¿InuYasha donde estás?_

_-maldita muchacha- murmuraba InuYasha mientras caminaba furioso entre la multitud- yo que voy a disculparla y ella se va…ya va a ver- como suponíamos él tenía su orgullo herido, pues al estar toda una vida solo uno se acostumbra a no revelar sus sentimientos, pero con esa tal Kagome había sido extrañamente distinto, y aunque fuese con una pelea quería averiguar el por qué. La siguió, pudo averiguarlo por aquel contonear de caderas y por aquel cabello. Además una de las orejas de conejo estaba caída, cosa que no sucedía con las demás camareras, que le sonreían provocativamente._

_Kagome sin saberlo lo guió hasta el lugar menos esperado por el joven. Subió por las escaleras rápidamente (InuYasha, luego de mirar a ambos lados, lo hizo discretamente)._

_InuYasha logró reprimir un grito de asombro al ver lo que había tras esas escaleras: habitaciones. Algunas puertas estaban cerradas pero en algunas abiertas podía observarse camas bien mullidas y en algunos caso (para horror de InuYasha) algunas chicas sentadas como esperando por algo._

_-"¡lo sabía!- pensó InuYasha, triunfante-¡ todo era cierto y Miroku lo sabía, lo voy a matar el muy…"- pero debió esconderse tras un librero mientras que una de las muchachas bajaba arreglándose el cabello por las escaleras. Luego de que ella se fue miró por el pasillo, Kagome había entrado a una de las habitaciones, pudo ver su sombra a través de la puerta entreabierta. Caminó sigilosamente (tal cual lo hace un buen policía) y se dispuso a escuchar a un lado de la puerta. Su mano tanteó su chaqueta en busca de su pistola, pero para su desgracia la había dejado en la estación para que la limpiaran. Se reprendió a sí mismo en silencio cuando la conversación atrajo toda su atención bruscamente._

_-Kouga…- pudo escuchar la femenina voz de Kagome, algo escandalizada- de verdad, quiero irme de aquí, ¡nuevamente me están haciendo ofertas indecentes!_

_-pero mi amor…tú eres mi prometida y debes trabajar junto a mí- InuYasha sintió un escalofrío y luego rabia de escuchar aquella frase._

_- pe…pero- tartamudeó Kagome- yo no quiero…venderme de esa forma._

_-¿y por qué no? Tu hermana Sango lo hace_

_-¡por qué tú la obligaste!- InuYasha notó que Kagome había lentamente comenzado a subir el tono de su voz, dando a entender lo delicado que era el tema- en nueva Orleáns nosotras nunca habríamos…_

_-pero ahora tú estas conmigo Kagome- interrumpió Kouga en un tono que estuvo seguro de que la chica había retrocedido asustada algunos pasos-…lejos mientras tus padres piensan que eres una especializada estudiante de cocina y Sango de secretaría… ¡tú trabajarás para mí como Sango!_

_- a-aléjate Kouga t-te lo advierto- InuYasha sintió hervir su sangre. ¡Desgraciado! ¡Obligar a una mujer a venderse! Pensó rápido, ¡eso era, Kouga era un maldito obsesionado con el dinero, ¿por qué no incitarlo a utilizar esa obsesión? Tocó la puerta y se hizo el silencio; Kouga abrió algo fastidiado, InuYasha pudo ver a Kagome arrodillada algo lejos intentando taparse con su precario traje que intentó ser quitado._

_-¿qué quiere?- preguntó Kouga con amabilidad._

_-pues, necesito…ya sabe usted…servicios- dijo InuYasha guiñándole un ojo algo pícaro._

_-¡oh! Por supuesto…tengo muchas jóvenes si usted quiere le pudo mostrar algunas fotos...- comenzó a decir Kouga abriendo más la puerta par que él pasara. Kagome lo miró con odio pero InuYasha con una mirada que parecía decir "confía en mí"._

_- no…- interrumpió InuYasha. Señaló a Kagome mientras decía- aquella joven me parece perfecta…yo puedo pagar una gran suma después de…- Miró a Kouga algo altanero, tal como hacen las personas con mucho dinero. Tal vez la facha no le ayudaba, ¡pero al diablo, pensó Kouga, muchos millonarios son excéntricos. Sus ojos brillaron ambiciosamente y dijo:_

_- 120 dólares._

_- me parece un precio razonable._

_-puede…pagar después- dijo mientras se acercaba a kagome la cual antes de preferir que Kouga la levantara se levantó rápidamente sola. La empujó levemente para que se acercara a InuYasha el cual la tomó del brazo con firmeza- …si usted hace el favor de acompañarme._

_Caminaron por el pasillo hasta unas cinco habitaciones bastante distantes del escritorio de Kouga. Antes de entrar Kagome se dio vuelta bruscamente y le dio una bofetada exclamando._

_-¡nunca te lo perdonaré, ¡suéltame!- le gritó a InuYasha, este la acercó a sí y dijo en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír._

_-deja de hacer escándalos, tonta, ¿no ves que te estoy salvando?- entraron a la pieza y la cerró. Kagome se alejó de él mientras él ponía llave. Esperó a que se escucharan distantes los pasos del hombre antes de decir- escuche señorita yo no planeo hacerle daño, soy policía y mi deber es el bienestar de todos los ciudadanos y…- no pudo terminar pues una almohada le llegó de lleno y con fuerza en el rostro- ¡hey! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa!-_

_-¿policía, ¡ja, entonces yo soy la cocinera oficial del presidente- comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía a mano, no le importaba lo que sucediera después, no iba a entregarse a nadie, ¡menos a un desconocido!._

_-tranquilízate- dijo InuYasha mientras se acercaba con dificultad hasta la joven. Luego de una batalla bastante dura (en la cual nuestro protagonista casi termina con una lámpara en su rostro) logró acercarse lo suficiente y la sujetó con una mano ambas muñecas y con la otra sacó su identificación._

_-¿puedes leer esto?- le susurró furioso mientras le acercaba a sí y le ponía la identificación en frente- ¡significa que soy un policía!- la soltó bruscamente- estoy bastante interesado en este caso, con todo lo que he visto tengo la suficiente evidencia para cerrar este local._

_Kagome lo miró, un rubor cubría sus mejillas debido al ejercicio que había hecho lanzando objetos. Observó los objetos esparcidos por la habitación y el rubor se intensificó, ya no era agitación…era vergüenza._

_- lo siento oficial- bajó su mirada avergonzada y se sentó en la cama desecha._

_-no importa- se sentó a su lado y la miró seriamente- ahora necesito que esto sea lo más real posible y que parezca que estuvimos juntos, te sacaré de aquí luego y buscarás un lugar para dormir. El local no tardará más de dos días en terminar cerrado- le sacó la diadema con orejas de conejo y le desarregló un poco el pelo- necesito que nadie te reconozca kagome._

_La chica asintió. Se quitó su chaqueta y lo miró con su mirada pura y cristalina._

_-comienza a hacer como si gimieras- dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacaba su chaqueta roja-_

_-¡¿qué!- exclamó la chica poniéndose roja de golpe otra vez- yo…yo no sé…_

_InuYasha la miró sorprendido y luego aquel asombro se convirtió en ira…aquel Kouga era más que un desgraciado._

_-¡guapa, ¿cual es tu nombre?_

_-Sango- contestó fríamente la muchacha a Miroku_

_-¿has visto a un joven como así de alto- poniendo su mano un poco más arriba de su propia cabeza- pelo largo y negro y ojos castaños?_

_-no- dijo la chica con un desinterés notable._

_-salió persiguiendo a una chica…Kagome_

_-¿Kagome?- la chica de ojos castaños pareció poner finalmente interés- tal vez estén arriba…_

_-¿me acompañas? No creo que me dejen subir- dijo caballerosamente_

_-de acuerdo- contestó sin hacer mucho caso caminando hacia las escaleras, seguida por el joven._

_-muy bien, ven conmigo- la tomó con la mano, sin fuerza, caballerosamente. Kagome aceptó y salieron de la habitación. Dio gracias a Dios porque la puerta de Kouga estuviera cerrada. Caminaron en silencio cuando de pronto se encontraron con Sango y Miroku._

_-¡hermana!- exclamó Kagome sorprendida._

_-¿qué haces?- la vio con la chaqueta de InuYasha tapando su traje y exclamó enojada- ¡no me digas qué…!_

_-¡shhh!- interrumpió Kagome- te lo explico luego, sígueme._

_-ten- dijo Miroku mientras le pasaba su chaqueta y le quitaba la diadema- creo que tendremos que irnos, ¿no InuYasha?- había observado las habitaciones, InuYasha asintió y lograron salir fácilmente con ambas chicas con sus cabezas gachas._

_Caminaron por las calles cubiertas de nieve. Ambas mujeres se sentían extrañamente libres. Kagome suspiró alegre y Miroku dijo:_

_-bueno InuYasha…son las diez de la noche…en dos horas es Navidad, ¿Dónde llevaremos a estas dos preciosas señoritas?- para su sorpresa Sango sonrió y dijo algo sonrojada._

_-no es necesario…nosotras podemos pedir alojo en alguna parte._

_-¿bromeas, verdad?- dijo InuYasha- necesito testigos para el caso, no quedará más que se queden en nuestro departamento- miró a Miroku como en señal de advertencia, el cual se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

_-yo puedo cocinar algo- dijo Kagome alegremente para sorpresa (esta vez) de InuYasha- lo de estudiante de cocina no es completamente mentira._

_-¡perfecto! Ahora moriremos envenados…- suspiró InuYasha en un tono teatral. Kagome empezó a quejarse, también alegre. Esta vez los sorprendidos eran Sango y Miroku._

_-parece como si se conocieran de toda la vida…-_

_-no es común en ella_

_-no es común en él- dijeron al unísono, se miraron algo sonrojados y desviaron la mirada. Rieron al ver a Kagome e InuYasha tirados en el suelo riendo también._

_-pueden quedarse con nosotros todo el tiempo que crean necesario, Kouga no los molestará más- dijo InuYasha en un tono serio mientras aun seguían caminando por la nieve._

_- oh, no queremos ser molestia…- comenzó Sango ruborizada_

_-¡ninguna molestia! al menos cenarán con nosotros, ¿no?- dijo Miroku con sus irresistibles sonrisas. Sango volvió a ruborizarse y asintió._

_-una cena con dos perfectos extraños hermana- sonrió Kagome._

_-extraños…por ahora- susurró InuYasha al viento mientras dejaban huellas por la nieve de la transitada calle de nueva York, la cuidad sin un dueño bien sabido, pero de algo estaban seguros, esta navidad sería especial; y…. ¿quién sabe? ¡Tal vez todo sería mejor de ahora en adelante!; ya no tenía que temer, pensaba Kagome, solo esperar a ver que podía depararle el destino con aquel chico de ojos castaños._

_Fin. _


End file.
